Last Kiss
by ShanniC
Summary: My very FIRST fic.. EVER! A very sad Jyoumi/Mimoe. Rated PG-13 for depressing moments. You've been forewarned!! Please read and review. The BEST damn anime coouple. Period. Mimoe/Jyoumi Forever!!


  
  
Last Kiss  
Author's Note: I am a major Mimoe fan, but beware not all endings are happy ones.  
  
Shanni_C  
  
Mimoe Forever!!  
  
  
We sat in the warm parked car. We finally revealed our feelings to each other. "I love you." She smiled at me. I had been waiting to hear that revelation for four years. There it was. Plain and clearer than her deep blue eyes. Those sapphire orbs, enchanting me. " Say it again I whispered in her ear. She smiled at me and giggled. "Joe, I said it already." She smiled as she held my hands. "YOU say it..." I blushed at her. I held her close to my tall frame, and I whispered to her. "I love you Mimi.."  
  
  
Oh where oh where can my baby be?  
The lord took her way from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
  
"I'm so glad you asked me out Joe." She she said.  
  
"So am I."  
  
We exchanged glances. "I love this car," Mimi said , averting my attention. She traced the lining of the leather seats as she spoke.  
  
"Thanks it's my Dad's."  
  
"You want go get something to eat?" I suggested.   
  
"Sure where do you want go?" She inquired.  
  
"Hey what's that up ahead?" She asked. Changing the subject, pointing at the car that had it's lights blinking. I squinted to see the blockade, unable to discern what exactly it was.  
  
W were out on a date in my daddy's car,  
We hadn't driven very far.  
There in the road, straight ahead.  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead.  
  
"Joe look out!!" Mimi screamed at me. I was too busy staring at her to notice that we were heading straight for the car. I looked up, and screamed as well. The last thing I heard was Mimi's wail.  
  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right,  
I'll never forget the sound that night.  
The screamin' tires the busting glass,  
The painful scream that I heard last.  
  
  
That was a month ago. That was when I could still feel her, touch her, kiss her, and hug her. Those times were gone. Finished. Poof. Out of my life forever. I blinked my tears away as I recalled those painful moments.  
  
Tears stung my face. It had been a month since Mimi discovered I loved her. Though she was gone, the pain was still an unwanted prresence in my life. It was a partof growing. My heart cried out even if I couldn't. How could I do this to her? I'm the one that is supposed to be reliable.   
  
The crash was inevitable, but I did try to adjust the car so that we wouldn't be hurt to much. I suppose I didnt do a very good job of it. Either way she's gone. I don't know what hurts more. Mimi being gone, or Mimi being gone because of me.  
  
Where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
I remembered lying on the payment. It was cold and wet. I woke up to find ambulances everywhere. I tried to get up but found that impossible. Where was Mimi??? Was she okay? Was she... dare I imagine.... dead? Then I saw her. She was laying on the ground a little further up...  
  
  
When I woke up the rain was pouring down,  
There were people standing all around.  
Something warm flowing through my eyes,  
But somehow I found my baby that night.  
  
  
I walked over ot her. She gave me a smile. I began crying. Mimi was bleeding. I held her body close to my own. I looked down at her blood stained shirt. "No.. Mimi please don't go.." I begged her. "I need you...." Mimi smiled at me. "Joe, I'm glad I told you." "Aren't you glad you told me?" She asked. I nodded holding her. I looked at her. My eyes dripping with tears. I kissed her. As I kissed I felt our souls merge. I knew we would never get married, or have children, or go to dances together.  
  
  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close I kissed her our last kiss,  
I found the love I knew I had missed.  
  
  
  
I am healing now from the pain of her death. I miss her so much. I guess the saying is right. It is better to have love and lost than to have never have loved or somethingto that nature. Even if we did share those few precious moments together. It's worth a million more moments to me. When I think of her brown hair, her beautiful face, nothing matters. I know that I will see her again. When I do I'll share the rest of the hereafter with her. My love, my life..  
  
  
  
Well now she's gone,  
Even though I hold her tight.  
I lost my love, my life that night.  
  
"I love you Mimi..." I whispered. I close my eyes again remembering her. That beautiful angel. The girl who took my heart those four years ago. The girl that died in my arms. The woman I fell in love with.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
Oh where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I 've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
